only a nightmare revised
by busard
Summary: Quall . Quistis had some nightmare. Happen after the end of the game. I swear i will finish it.
1. chapter 1 and 2

Hello. I'm back with this story and now i have a beta to correct it. Thanks to you Lunavixen for your great job. I promise i will finish this story. I hope to post a chapter per week. I post here the first two chapters corrected. next week you will have the chapter 3.

Chapter 1

The night had fallen upon Balamb Garden and no sound seem strange. It's like as if the building was under a sleeping spell and the beautiful princess in the fairy tale is waiting for the kiss of her prince charming to wake up. But there was not a kiss that woke up Quistis on this night but a scream. Her own scream.

The young woman left her bed with her heart still beating fast from the  
nightmare she just had. Her mind fuzzy, she left her room without taking  
time to pull on a robe or fasten her hair. Her soft nightgown rustled with each step she took, and if someone had seen her then they would think that they had seen a fairy walking under the rays of the moon.

Without thinking her steps lead her to the only place where she felt safe  
now, the Commander's office. Once there she opened the door and walked to the couch. Little by little her shivers stopped and soon she fell asleep on his couch. The next morning Squall found her asleep on his couch.

To be continued.

A short chapter I know, but I don't have the chapters finished for this fic in French so you must wait for me to update a chapter in French before I can update this in English. Please let me know if you love this fic. Bye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the second chapter. Be warned: if you like Rinoa then don't read it.  
I can't stand her and in the game when I was forced to play with her in the  
group, I always play with two members and a laying dead Rinoa (lol). Now happy reading.

Chapter 2

Quistis had the same nightmare every night for two weeks now. Of course now,  
she waited for the effects of the nightmare to wear off in her own room. She had never been so ashamed than the morning when Squall had found her asleep on his couch after that first nightmare. He had been very kind to her but she had understood that he had wondered why she had come to his office instead of  
going to Xu or Selphie. Of course she didn't have to tell him everything about her nightmare, it was just too awkward and he surely would not have understood the truth. So, she had just told him that she had a bad dream about Ultimecia's return and that it had been so bad that she had tried to run away from it. She had explained to him that she didn't know what she had been doing at the time and she was sorry if she had bothered him. After that she had left the room quickly and without seeing the change in Squalls face. She had not noticed too that he had tried to stop her by gripping her arm, without success.

Quistis sighed as she stood in front of her mirror. Today is a great day for Balamb because all the rulers of every country in the whole world have accepted to come to the Garden for discussing the future of the world. With any luck, the rulers have decided that they will meet each other inside Garden, but that the flying school had to land in Centra, a land where no one person or country had rights over the land.

"This was a great idea from the president of Esthar". (Surely, this  
Laguna is the king of the idiots) Quistis thought as she but was furious with the president of Esthar. Because of him, the security and preparations for the meeting was totally in the hand of the Garden and its staff. What she loved more than anything was the sea, the woods and the mountains, but now she found herself in an arid desert land because of him. And Quistis is not the only one who has had similar thoughts, Selphie, Irvine and Zell all shared these thoughts. No one in the Balamb Garden staff seemed at ease in this landscape and the load of people who had rings under their eyes made it possible to think that Quistis was not the only one who is affected by nightmares.

Suddenly someone bumped into her. Quistis fell under the shock and the other  
person did the same. As she tried to regain her breath Quistis heard some crying and whining from the other person and then she knew who had bumped into her and it was not good. Opening one eye, Quistis saw Rinoa who seemed to be suffering greatly. But seeing that no one seemed to pay attention to her she stopped her act quickly much to Quistis' relief.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Quistis apologised.

"Why didn't you look where you were going!" Shouted Rinoa. "I'm really hurt and look at my new dress, it is ruined! I just bought it especially for Squall!"

The glass of juice that Rinoa had been holding before was now on the front of her white dress. Quistis apologized again, and walked away from Rinoa to avoid her fury, but she didn't get to a safe place before some mysterious sparks coming from an electric wire burned her a little. Today has been a very bad day Quistis thought as she made her way to the infirmary to have her burn healed.

To be continued.

I want to read more quall ! Please make me happy.


	2. Chapter 3

Here i come with the third chapter. Sorry for the long delay but i had a big case of  
writers block with this story, but now it's finished. Thanks for my beta for the  
wonderful job she has done with this story. I let you enjoy it now.

Chapter 3

Even before she entered the infirmary bay, Quistis heard two women deep into conversation.  
She wondered how to let them know that she was there, so she knocked  
on the door and waited for the doctor to open the door. She don't wait to recognize the other woman  
as soon as her eyes fell upon her. No one else is like Ellone. She is  
so beautiful' Quistis thought. How much she wished she could be like the older  
girl. The Doctor said to Quisitis to come and show her injury. It wasn't too severe  
and the doctor healed it quickly.  
At the same time, Ellone didn't let her eyes leave Quistis, the latter wondered if  
something was wrong, but she lost all her worries when Ellone smiled to her. It  
is such a bright smile that Quistis can't help but smile in return. When the  
doctor had finished tending her injuries, Quistis left the room as soon as  
possible. She didn't want to bother the two women by staying with them and  
stopping them from talking freely. But, much to her surprise, Ellone ask her if she  
could go for a walk with Quistis. The young blond had no objection and the two  
young women left the infirmary together.

"The Garden is a wonderful place, isn't it ?" asked Ellone. "I have always loved  
to spend time here. Even if, at this time, it's forbidden for me to go  
outside. It is strange to think that now, it is not only a school but also  
a ship who can go everywhere."

"That's not exactly true" replied the blond SeeD. " There is some places  
where Garden can't go, like Esthar."

"Esthar? Why have you choosen this as an example? Is it because there is  
something important to you in Esthar? Or maybe someone?" Queried Ellone.

"What do you mean? Of course there is nothing important to me in Esthar. The Garden is my life.  
All the people I love are here."

"Sure..." Teased Ellone. "The fact that uncle Laguna lives in Esthar had  
nothing to do with your interest to this country."

"Laguna?" ask a stunned Quistis. "No way. What made you think something  
like this? The only thing I know, is that I need to be nice with him. Not  
only because he is the President of Esthar, but also because he is Squall's

father."

"Oh! I see. so, you know the truth. Sorry if I bothered you."

After that the two women walked in silence. After some time they saw the  
Commander and the President of Esthar coming their way. Quistis couldn't help  
but stare at Squall. With his uniform on he looked so handsome. She knew that her  
face showed her feelings. She can feel her cheeks burning, she took a look at  
Ellone and saw her friend trying to suppress her laughter. 'Does Ellone know what  
I really feel? And, what will she do if she DOES know that she has more than  
sisterly love for Ellone's brother?' Quistis lowered her head in shame, but  
Ellone stopped her from running out by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He is really lucky to have someone who loves him so much." Said Ellone  
quickly before the two men can be close enough to hear their discussion. "Don't  
lose hope. One day he will open his eyes and see what is in front of him. You  
are important to him, don't forget that."

Quistis had a lot of questions to ask to Ellone, but she can't because Squall  
and Laguna are too close. Instead of that she smiled at the two men.  
Surprisingly, not only Laguna smiled in return but also Squall. Ellone came to  
Squall and kissed him on the cheek, much to his annoyance. Quistis suppressed a  
laugh, and decide that it is time to go to the reunion. The others followed her,  
except for Ellone. She looked at her uncle with sad eyes. She knows Laguna's  
secret and can't help but feel sorry for him. 'Poor uncle Laguna' she sighed.  
Quistis called to her and Ellone ran to catch up with the others.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................T

The decisions that were adopted on this day have changed a lot of things in the  
life of the SeeD who had fought against Ultimecia. It was Laguna's idea that  
each president of the world have a consultant with them to stop the problem  
they had with Ultimecia from arising again. So each person who had some power over  
others in a country had agree to have a SeeD who will come with them to  
maintain a link with the Garden. In case of problems, then the Garden can come  
quickly and solve it. With the destruction of Trabia and Galdabia gardens, then  
the only SeeDs who can complete these missions had to come from Balamb Garden.

Selphie was sent to Trabia, like normal. Irvine was send to Galbadia, and  
Zell to Balamb. The others countries also have a SeeD affiliate. The only  
problem was when it was time to choose a SeeD for Esthar. When Laguna had  
think about his project, his goal was to have Squall or Rinoa defected to  
Esthar. But soon, he had seen that this is not possible. As the Commander,  
Squall can't leave the Garden, and Rinoa is not even a seed. Laguna had fallen in  
his own trap. Even if Rinoa had fight against Ultimecia, she was not a seed,  
she was just the president of Timber Co.

Laguna didn't know what to do until his eyes fell upon Quistis. Then he smiled  
again. Of course, she is the better choice, and he wondered why no others had asked  
to have her. He didn't know how to present his idea, and he felt a great relief  
when Ellone asked him if Quistis could be the SeeD defected to Esthar. It was  
doing so, much to laguna's great rejoice.

Squall was designated as the coordinator of all of the "ambassadors". It was up  
to him to contact each SeeD to hear their report and, if need be, to  
choose the best way to solve the situation. Each SeeD needed to look at the  
people they would help, and he needed to look at those SeeDs.

Rinoa left the reunion really unhappy. She left the Garden and returned to  
Timber without having obtained all that she had hoped from this visit. Her  
relationship with Squall is as the same point as it was before, even if it is not at  
its worst and she couldn't have made herself heard with the decision because the  
President was there too. Fortunately, in Timber she could see Seifer again. Only with this idea, she found herself smiling again.

To be continued.

A short chapter I know. I don't feel like writing longer chapters with this story.  
So let me know what you think about this story. I have already written the next  
chapter and i hope to post it at the beginning of next week. Until then,  
good day to all.


	3. Chapter 4

Like promised i posted the next chapter, i have said before i prefer write a lot of short  
chapters with this story than writing 4 or 5 long chapters. I have already  
written 15 chapters. Again thanks to my beta.

Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Squall sighed as he sat in his study, he is tired of everything. The incessant travel  
around the world has begun to made him mad. Every day he found himself in another  
place where he had to hear some report. Some are very interesting, but most  
of them are full of gossip like the one Selphie made, or completely of no use  
like the one sent by Zell. Squall loves his friends dearly, but sometimes he  
wish that they'd pay more attention to their work.

He really needed some vacation time. Fortunately, Cid and Edea have agreed to take  
the Garden under their care for a short time. So, Squall can go away without  
feeling like he betrayed the trust the of people in the garden. He  
can have two whole weeks vacation, a dream! Now, he wondered where he could go.

The logic would be to go to Timber and see Rinoa. There was a very long time  
that he couldn't spend some time alone with his girlfriend. But, something  
in him doesn't agree with the idea. It is not like if he doesn't want to see Rinoa  
anymore. Of course, he wants to see her, or so he tries to convince himself.  
Since some time ago he had begun to wonder about his relationship with Rinoa,  
after the final battle against Ultimecia and the ball for the victory, things  
had begun to change between them. Rinoa couldn't stay at the Garden because  
she was to old to become a student. Squall didn't want to change the rules only  
for her, only the people who are younger than fifteen can come to the  
Garden to be a student. The fact that Squall didn't want to made an exception  
for her had angered Rinoa very much.

It was the first time that Squall saw her like this, but unfortunately it was  
not the last. So, Rinoa had left the garden with Zell and Selphie a short  
time after their first fight. Squall couldn't have gone with them because he had  
too much to do as the Commander. After six months, Zell and Selphie  
had come back. The new President of Galbadia had given freedom to Timber,  
President Caraway had decided to do so as a good faith act for his  
daughter, and Timber caused more problems to Galbadia than the few benefit they had  
by having Timber under their rule. A government was created and Rinoa, as a  
great fighter for the freedom of Timber, was made Prime Minister. This job had  
suited her well and she had gladly acceptted. The new President of Timber didn't  
like to travel, and so it was Rinoa who had to go to for these diplomatic missions.  
The only exception was for the meeting in the Garden three months ago.

'Three months! It's three months that she has been gone' Squall's mind had taken a  
sudden turn.

'Who is she?' Squall wondered. Why couldn't he make this unwanted though go away, it  
came to him day and nightand he can't understand why. What  
happened to him? Why does he feel like there is something he misses dearly in  
his life? It's not like the loneliness he had felt before he meet Rinoa, it  
is less prevalent but at the same time deeper than what he had felt before. It  
is like he had shut his eyes before, and now was opening them for the first time.  
He missed someone with all of his being.

He sighed at this and felt like a complete idiot. His life is what he had always wanted  
it to be; he had a good job, a beautiful girlfriend and faithful friends. But,  
his job has become a little boring, he and Rinoa don't talk to each  
other anymore. The only time he heard Rinoa's voice is when she want to complain about  
something, or to criticize him, and his friends have been sent all around Gaia,  
thanks to Laguna's bright idea. Yes, indeed, his life is perfect.

Squall's eyes fell upon the invitation on his desk. He had recevied it a few  
days ago and he had left it on his desk until now. At first he didn't think  
that he had time to go there, but now he wondered if he could accept. He  
read the invitation again.

**"Esthar is happy to invite you on August 20th to celebrate the 50th  
anniversary of the President.**

**The gala will be held at the Presidential Palace at 20:30.**

**Formal clothes required."**

'Esthar is not a bad idea' thought the young man. More over, the President  
had said to him that he wanted to tell him something the last time he had seen  
him. Of course, it was not the first time that Laguna had said something like  
this to him, and he had always found a reason to postpone the discussion. But  
it didn't really matter to Squall, after all, if it is this important then  
Laguna would have told him a long time ago.

'August 20th'. Just in the middle of his vacation. The idea of going to  
Esthar seemed more and more appealing by the minute. Unknown by him, a smile  
came to his lips. He had completely forgotten that Quistis is in Esthar, and she  
surely will go to the ball. Or he wanted to convince himself of this.

To be continued.

Review ?? Please ! (puppy eyes °_°)


	4. Chapter 5

I have finished writing this story, now i just have to post it. I'll let you  
enjoy this chapter. Thanks to lunavixen for the great work she has done with my  
story. I thank you very much for beta reading me.

Chapter 5

The presidential palace of Esthar is like an asylum, people are running  
everywhere for preparing the great event, everything needed to be done for the  
D-day. The florist, the cooks, the servants, the guards, no one escaped from  
Ellone's vigilance. She was everywhere and taking care of all of the problems that  
can arise. Quistis's job was to keep Laguna away and not letting him know that  
something unusual was happening in the palace, which seemed very idiotic to Quistis.  
Only a blind would not have seen that something was happening, but much to her  
surprise, Laguna didn't seem to be aware that something special was happening. Laguna  
had trusted her when she had said to him that some part of the palace is off limits  
because of some work or repairs needing to be done. He had gladly accepted to not  
come to this part of the palace.

Quistis wondered, and not for the first time if Laguna really is a smart man or a  
complete idiot, and after three months she hasn't figured out the true Laguna. Squall was  
more easy to read, Sometimes, he made some decisions that very few would dare  
to make, maybe except for Squall, but it's not the point. And sometimes he acted  
like a child no older than five with a new toy. She can't rely the two parts of  
this man, and it bothered her, she didn't like to not know the people she lived  
with and Squall was very easy to read to her.

Quistis had known that Laguna is Squall's father as soon as she had seen the two  
men together, there is no doubt for her that they look a lot alike. She wondered  
sometimes if Squall would have been like Laguna if the latter had raised his  
son. Somehow, she is glad that Laguna had decided to leave his son at Edea's  
orphanage, if he didn't, then she would not have meet him. She left  
Squall's case because it hurt her too much. It hurt to love someone for as  
long as you can remember(which is not as long, thanks to the GF) and see  
him fall in love with a spoiled girl. At first, Quistis was glad that Squall  
had found someone to love, even if it wasn't her. But after seeing Rinoa yell  
and throw a tantrum more than one time at Squall, she had begun to dislike  
the girl very much.

Her idea had come again before the president, Ellone had asked her if she can do  
some travelling with him for a week, because there was a lot of work to do and with  
Laguna in the palace it was impossible to finish it on time. Quistis wondered how  
she can convince Laguna to travel with her. She knew that if she asked him to go  
with her he would accept immediately, but she didn't like the way he looked at her  
sometimes. When there is the deepness in his eyes, she feel some unknown fears  
like the ones she felt with the Trepies. The only one she had ever felt at  
ease with is Squall, and she didn't even know why, could it be her love for

him?

Quistis looked at the fountain near her. She needed to get away from Esthar for  
a whole week with Laguna, how can she do it? How can she made him stay away  
from Esthar until his birthday? Her thoughts are cut short by the  
sound of the Ragnarok. All of her thoughts left her mind and her heart beat  
faster, without thinking she began to run towards the airport, She found her  
mind again only a few steps before the entrance of the airport.

'What i am doing?' the blond woman asked herself. 'Calm down girl! It's not  
the first time that he's come to Esthar. More over, you're not even sure that he is  
on the ship. So calm down!!' With this thought in mind, Quistis came to the  
dock bay with a serene face. Laguna was already there, and with his legendary  
luck he had found a way to block the door of the ship. Surely Laguna had wanted  
to help open the door but he had failed miserably. Quistis smiled at the  
worried face of the president, some yelling can be heard behind the door and  
Quistis' smile grew when she recognized Squall's yelling amongst the others.  
Finally, Laguna opened the door after he had retrieve the object that blocked the  
door, a very long iron bar. Where Laguna could have found the iron bar is beyond

Quistis.

Finally, the people can leave the ship, Squall was very angry when he  
left the ship and only his training stopped him from yelling at Laguna.  
Strangely, Squall didn't seem to notice that Quistis was there too, he didn't  
look at her, nor seem to acknowledge her presence, and it hurt her very much.  
That's why she came to him to speak with him, no one ignored her ever, not even  
the Commander of the SeeD.

"Hello Commander. I hope you made a pleasant journey."

"Quite pleasant for the most part" Said the young man without looking at her.  
"But, why won't this damn door open?"

Quistis and Laguna looked at each other before quickly avoiding the other. They  
both wore the same smile and this fact didn't escape the commander. Without  
knowing why, Squall's anger grew into a full fury, he left the airport  
without a word. Quistis looked at his back with worry, before she decided to run  
after him. She wanted to know what happened. Laguna stayed there, alone, He was  
worried about his son's anger, and he didn't really like the fact that Quistis  
had shown worry and sadness after Squall had left them. He didn't understand  
why she had run after him. But, he needed to find a way to made peace with his  
son. Suddenly, he remembered that Raine's birthday was in two days. A bright smile  
came to his face. What a better day to tell his son the truth about his parents  
than the day of his mother's birthday. Laguna left to search for Squall and

Quistis.

To be continued.

I love Laguna! He is so funny. He is one of my favorite characters in FF8. I  
will post the next chapter at the end of the week or at the beginning of the  
following week. Please leave me some reviews, they make me want to post more often.  
Bye.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'What am I doing here ?' That was the thousandth time that Squall had asked himself this  
question. All of this was Quistis' fault! If it was not for her, he wouldn't  
have found himself locked in this ship with the silly president of Esthar.  
Everything had begun soon after his arrival at Esthar. Quistis had followed him  
after he had left the airport, he was stunned by the fact that she had  
willingly followed him. She had asked him why he had come here and the only thing  
that he had found to answer the question with is that he had come for the ball. Really smart  
answer! Even Quistis had not bought it, he know that he had come too early,  
but he didn't have to explain to her why he didn't wait for the day of the  
ball, even if he had wanted to, which is not the case.

The sound of a falling person had interrupted his train of thought. He turned his eyes  
to the man, and he was not surprised to find that it was Laguna who had fallen.  
Squall sighed, he saw Quistis coming close to him, and for some reason this  
fact left him a little stunned. She had spoken quietly in his ear, and she had  
begged him to not tell a word to Laguna about the ball. Like he would have  
said something like this to the idiot man, sometimes he wondered if the Estharian  
people had not lost their minds when they have choose him for President. His  
closeness to Quistis had been what caused him to agree at all about what Laguna had told him  
even without really hearing anything about the discussion.

And then, there he is! traveling with Quistis and Laguna to Winhill. Laguna,  
for once, was smarter than he. He had used the fact that Squall doesn't pay any  
attention to what he says to convince him to go with him to Raine's grave.  
Quistis had to try to convince Laguna that it's not a great idea. But when the  
man had an idea he is like a dog with a bone, no one can made him change  
his mind. The only result she had with this conversation is to attract  
attention upon herself, Which is why she is now travelling with them.

Without consulting them, Laguna had decided that they needed to pack now  
because they needed to leave this evening. Ellone was overjoyed by this, she  
had come to Quistis' room with the brightest smile Quistis had ever seen, she  
had congratulated the blonde for her idea of travelling, but much to her  
surprise, Quistis didn't seem to look too pleased at the prospect. Her  
friend seemed really unhappy, Ellone asked herself a lot of questions about the  
young blonde, but she didn't dare to ask them aloud. She really loved  
Quistis and she wanted to see her happy, but there was a hidden side  
to her friend, and Ellone didn't want to find out too much about it. In  
comparison to Rinoa who seemed to be full of frankness and open-mindedness but after  
two years Ellone had begun to doubt about the sincerity of the sorceress.  
These thoughts were not certain, but Ellone can't help but notice some little facts  
that didn't belong with the whole angelic persona that Rinoa tried to project.  
Ellone doubted with more certainty that Rinoa is the perfect one for her dear little

brother.

Of course, Ellone hasn't said anything about this to anyone. Everyone has only  
said great things about Rinoa and not even Quistis or Squall had said anything  
against her. And if the two main concerned people don't say anything against  
the whole "angel" thing, then she can't say anything herself either. Sometimes  
Ellone wants to force the two of them to look at the whole truth, but she is  
not sure if they are ready for it, she is not sure that they are really ready  
to stop to lying to themselves and to each other. If they can do this, then they can  
again find the friendship they had shared a long time ago.

At the time, when all of them had lived in Edea's orphanage, Ellone was Squall's  
sis and it was her that he would turn to if a problem arose. She had  
spoiled him and she knew that, but she couldn't have helped that he was and still is now  
her little brother. But once, he didn't come to her to find help, on the  
contrary, Ellone had never known what had really happened that time. The two children had  
come back to the orphanage badly bruised but smiling and walking hand in hand. Neither  
of them had wanted to tell her what had happened, but Quistis and Squall had  
become closer after this incident.

Ellone smiled at this memory, maybe somehow, the past can be relived, maybe  
this trip was the best idea her uncle had had in all of his life. She knew  
the feelings that Laguna had for the young blonde, but Ellone can say that the  
feeling is not mutual. She knows that her uncle would forget his feelings if his  
son chose the blonde to be his. But, at first it would not be great.  
Ellone sighed, she smiled to her friend and gave her the only advice she can  
give her: "make the most of this trip".

To be continued.

thanks to my beta and the ones who review this fic. I continue to post it for  
you.


	6. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but my computer had crashed and i had  
to wait until Christmas to have enough money to buy a new one. Now i promise  
to try to update at least two times per month. Thanks to my beta for being so  
patient with me. You do a wonderful job don't doubt it.

Chapter 7

The idea of travelling was the worst idea that had crossed the poor mind of the President of Esthar. Of this, Quistis was more than sure! Even before they started to travel, everything had gone wrong. She and Squall had waited two whole hours for Laguna to get ready, and the worst was that it was Laguna himself who had told them to be ready by 7:00 PM. After that, it had taken them hours to pack all of Laguna's suitcases into the Ragnarok, and Laguna has his own idea of how to pack his suitcases, so with his order, he had slowed them instead of helping them. By this time, Quistis could have bet that Squall was ready to explode, and soon. Fortunately for him, Laguna had decided that it was too late to go this day and had call it a night before Squall could say anything. The retreating back of the president had not helped to lift Squall's mood, and he had retired for the night with a scowl on his face.

The next morning, Quistis had taken the matter into her own hands, and she had come to wake up laguna before Squall could complain. Quistis had hoped that the fact she showed up with laguna ready and on time for the departure would help Squall's angry mood, but in fact, it seemed that it had had the opposite effect. Squall had seemed even more angry after he had seen the two of them coming to him with bright smiles on their faces. He had gone to the Ragnarok without saying a word to them, and he had only opened his mouth to let them know that it was time to go. The whole journey was spent in silence, much to Quistis' chagrin. She had tried to make conversation with her companion, but she had just received a cold fury from Squall, and a strange shyness from Laguna.

It was with a great relief that Quistis had noticed the Ragnarok was landing in Winhill. There the inhabitants were looking at laguna with contempt, which didn't seem to bother the President, but it was an uneasy feeling for Squall and Quistis. Laguna's plan was to spend two days in Winhill and go back to Esthar after that. In her mind, Quistis wondered whether these two days would pass without Squall killing Laguna. Ellone had asked her to suggest to Laguna to spend more time with them, but with the turn of the events this 'vacation' was taking, the idea was unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, impossible. She let a sigh escape her and decided to take the matter into her own hands again. This was it or else the father and son wouldn't come to an understanding anytime soon.

That's why when she went to Squall's room, it was because she didn't know Laguna well enough to go to him to try to smooth the situation over. She entered the room without knocking, which was a big mistake. Squall had just left the shower and he was only wearing a towel, which barely covered the essentials. He was presently occupied by drying his hair with another towel, and he had not heard or seen her coming. Quistis found herself frozen in place, her mind was numb and she didn't know where to look. She felt her cheeks going very hot, and she couldn't have moved even if her life was at stake. The show was too good and much too rare for her to do anything but stay there and enjoy it, she couldn't tell how long she had stayed like that.  
'This is squall!' came a shocked cry from inside Quistis' mind. To say that when Squall was shocked when he had finished drying his hair and looked around his room was an understatement. He was not ready to see Quistis in front of him with an incredulous look on her face. In his surprise he had taken a step back and nearly tripped over a poor innocent chair. He felt his face go hot immediately and a part of his mind wondered if she was really here, or if it was one of the dreams he had so often now. Finally his mind caught onto the fact that he was naked under the towel, and he ran to the bathroom with some clothes. He returned to his room fully clothed only a few minutes later, but when he took a look at where Quistis was a few minute ago, he couldn't help but feel dread when he didn't see her there anymore. A sigh coming from outside his window let him guess where his former instructor had gone.

After Squall had locked himself in the bathroom, Quistis had gone to stand at the window  
of the room, she let her eyes roam the field of flowers outside. She  
knew that she needed to be calm again and find her mind, but it was easier said  
than done so she found out. All of her good intentions left her when she could  
feel Squall right behind her. Without a word he placed his arms around her waist,  
and she can't do anything but let him. He turned her around and kissed  
her forehead, then he let his kiss drop to her collarbone. What would have  
happened if Laguna had not come at this time? It is the question who wouldn't  
leave Quistis' mind for the next few hours.

Luckily Laguna had walked right into the door, and for once  
Quistis couldn't help but be glad for this. By the time Laguna had  
recovered from his bump, the two younger people had time to put on a poker face.  
The call was sufficiently close that Quistis doubted that Squall wanted to spend time  
with her anytime soon. When Laguna had taken a better look around the room, he found his  
son in the middle of the room and Quistis looking through the window. He  
couldn't help but feel a little jealous at seeing the two of them alone in a room,  
but he didn't show it, instead, Laguna asked them if they were ready to pay a  
visit to Raine. When neither of them answered him, he took a better look at them.  
They were both red in the face and laguna guessed that they had some sort of fight before he  
walked in. This idea gave him some reason to rejoice, he decided to try and help sort things out.

When she saw Laguna was trying to made them be friends again, Quistis had wanted  
to laugh, but she couldn't have, her heart was beating too fast for that.  
Squall was trying his best to not letting his feeling show, but he knew very  
well that in his hands was a treasure and his eyes couldn't leave Quistis hair. He  
was very sure that Quistis was not aware that her hair is down, and the reason  
of why she didn't notice made him smile in spite of himself.  
Quistis turned her head to Squall and without thinking she returned his  
smile, for a short while reality faded for the two of them, there was  
nothing in the world but the two of them, too soon though they forced their minds to  
work again.

"Idiot!!" screamed Quistis mind, "He doesn't love you! He is in love with Rinoa!"

"Imbecile!" said Squall's mind, "How could she possibly love you after all the time you  
had given her the cold shoulder! She can't, it's not possible!"

Laguna let a sigh escape him when his son and the lovely SeeD joined him by  
Raine's grave.

"When the two of you will stop acting like children? It's time for both of  
you to forgive each other! I have had enough of seeing you angry with one other!  
Make peace now, or else I will be angry too and you don't want to see that!"

The stunned expressions on both of the SeeDs faces could have made Laguna laugh,  
but Laguna was too angry at the moment to laugh. He was really serious and  
he truly believed what he had just said. Seeing that nor Squall nor Quistis were  
ready to say the first word, he took the matter into his own hands.  
Without any warning he pushed Quistis right into Squall's arm. The latter caught his friend so that she wouldn't fall,  
the next minute found the two SeeDs in the arms of one other.

"Now" said Laguna. "Say you are sorry! We have an other matter that is waiting for us."

"Sorry".

Squall and Quistis spoke at the same time and they couldn't help but

blush.

"Great! That wasn't so hard, was it? Now let's go. By the way, i really  
love your new hair style Quistis, it suits you."

The charm was broken and Quistis freed herself quickly before Squall could stop  
her. It was then that she realized she had lost her hair clip, she thought very hard  
but she couldn't remember when or where she had lost it. In the meantime, Squall let his  
fingers brush something in his pocket, he took Quistis by the arm and lead  
her over to Laguna like if nothing unusual had happened.

To be continued.

Next chapter : Squall's reaction after learning the truth about laguna.  
Please review.


	7. Chapter 8

Thanks to the people who review this story, and a very big thanks to my beta who does such a wonderful job.

Chapter 8

'That's not possible! It's a lie!! It can't be true, you're lying!' This was all that Squall could think. In front of Raine's grave a few hours ago, Laguna had told him that he is his father. At first, Squall had believed that it was some twisted joke from Laguna, but the way Laguna had acted, serious and worried, had convinced Squall that Laguna was telling the truth. The explanations, or the partial explanation that Laguna had given for why he had left Squall in the care of Edea instead of trying to raise him himself, had not helped ease the situation.

Torn between father and son, Quistis had not known what to do. She couldn't have done anything but stay there watching Squall becoming more and more agitated, and Laguna becoming more miserable, but when Squall had made some rude comments towards Laguna, Quistis went to Squall and asked him to hear Laguna out. Squall had felt it was a betrayal, and he had left them without saying another word. He could never call Laguna 'Dad', of this he is sure. But the way Quistis had gone to Laguna's help in their fight had hurt him more than he realised. He didn't want to accept the fact that she chosen Laguna over him, he didn't want to scream at her too, so he had left them alone, but his anger had not subsided, even after a couple of hours.

In the back of his mind, he wondered how things could have changed so much in such a short time. A year ago, he was dancing and kissing Rinoa, and now, he was ready to do anything for Quistis, if she would just smile at him. He wondered how he could have been so much of a jerk when she had just wanted to have someone to talk to. She was so upset at the time because she lost her beloved job, and all because of him. If she had not saved his life that day, she would still have her job. 'She had saved my life in Dollet and I don't think that I have ever thanked her for it. What a jerk I am!!'

All of this bothered him so much that he was telling the truth when Laguna had come to ask him to go to eat with them, he had said that he didn't feel so good and wanted to sleep. Squalls pale face had convinced Laguna that it was the best to leave Squall alone at this time. Too many things happened in such a short time that Squall found himself questioning his whole life, all of the things he had thought were his before were no more real than a castle built of sand that a strong wind destroyed and he found something in its ruins that he never would have given a second thought to before, something that means more and more to him with time passing. A knock at his door stopped his line of thought.

"Come in!" Squall raged, half angered by the interruption.

"Sorry. I didn't want to disturb you, but have you seen my hair clip ?" Asked a strangely shy Quistis. "I can't find it."

"No I haven't" Squall said in a perfect lie, still a little angry with her. "Maybe, you lost it on the road. You'll just have to buy a new one."

"I can." Said Quistis sadly. "But I don't want to. I've had this hair clip for as long as I can remember, which is not very long thanks to the Guardian Forces. I don't remember who had given it to me, but I have always thought of it as my personal lucky charm."

"That's a sad story, but you know, there are some things sadder in the world" Squall said, his voice trailing.

After that he kept his back to her, showing inocucously how much the whole situation with Laguna had hurt him. He couldn't help but jump when a soft hand found its way to his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for what I said when you were arguing with Laguna, I just wanted to stop you before you said something too rude to your father for him to forgive it. You are so lucky to have your father still alive, I just don't want you to destroy all the chances you have to know each other."

"What a blessing indeed! And i need to be lucky to have such a moron for a father?"

"Yes! You don't know how much I would give to just have a chance to speak with my father or my mother! Even if I thought he was a moron!"

"But, you have already a family. Cid, Edea, Zell, Irvine, Selphie and me, we are your family! I hope you have no doubt about it."

"You're right of course, but, even though I love all of you very much, you still aren't my real family. Don't get me wrong, I consider you as my family, but we are not blood related, and it makes a difference. You, you are lucky enough to have your father alive and ready to explain things to you. Don't let this chance pass, you will regret it, believe me. I have bothered you too much, so I think it's better that I leave you alone now. Good night Squall."

After Quistis had left him alone, Squall had think a lot about. He knows she was right, but for now, he is still too much angry to go to Laguna and speak calmly with him. So he settled to sleep instead, but he couldn't sleep at all. After three hours of tossing in his bed, he finaly decided to go for a walk in the field to ease his mind and finally he may be able to sleep. He left his room and went to the hall of the inn when a scream stopped him dead in his tracks. Without thinking he ran to the room where the scream had come from, and entered the room without knocking, but the sight that greeted him there made him speechless. Quistis was in the middle of her bed with the most frightened expression on her face he had ever seen, she didn't seem to be aware that someone had come into her room. Her nightmare must have been pretty rough to leave her in this state. Squall did the only thing he could think of at the time, he took her in his arms. Slowly, Quistis regained the sense of her surounding, and Squall forced himself to let her go. He wanted to know what had terrified his courageous Quistis and he knows that he will have the answer whether she wanted to tell him or not.

To be continued.

Next chapter : Quistis' nightmare Please review.


	8. Chapter 9

My mom had throw away my textbook where I have wrote this story. And I don't feel like writing it again. But I don't like to let a story unfinished. So, there is the last chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 9

Squall opened Quistis door and found the young woman crying on her bed. He wanted nothing more than run to her and hug her, even if he was aware that he technicaly still had a girlfriend. But the truth to be told, he and Rinoa have driffted appart since a very long time. Their romance had begun with an adventure but it was not mean to last forever. He now is well aware that his feelings have changed, or maybe he had lost his blind. Quistis is no longer his teacher, she is now a fellow Seed. And he had begun to understand that he had fall in love with her. So, he acted like his heart commanded him to.

Quistis was stunned when she felt Squall's strong arm around her. But she don't dared to make a moove because she had waited so long for this to happen. She never had fall out of love with him, and she surely won't ever. Squall is the only man she can love, and seeing him returning her feelings make her happier than ever. She drifted to sleep again within the warm of Sqall's embrace. And, for the first time since long ago , no nightmare disturbed her sleep.

The next morning, Squall asked if they can go to Timber before they have to return to esthar, and Laguna agreed. So they left Whindhill at the sun rise and flew to Rinoa. When they landed, Squall asked for some time alone. Laguna was not so happy about it, but Quistis managed to make him change his mind. She and Squall have had a long discussion this morning and they have decided that it was the best if Squall go alone to break up with Rinoa. Quistis was worried that Rinoa succeed to make him change his mind, but she hoped Rinoa will not succeed.

A few hours later, squall returned to the Ragnarock with a small smile. Without any hesitation, he come to Quistis and kissed her right in front of Laguna.

" Everything had gone well ?" She can't help but ask.

" Everything is perfect. Rinoa had agree with me, after some time, that our relationship don't work anymore. I'm not worried for her thought, she had Seifer."

" I'm glad."

" Me too."

" Is this something happening between the two of you ?" Asked a puzzled Laguna.

" You can say that, dad." Said Squall. " Quistis and me are together now. And I plan for us to stay this way until the day of our death."

Laguna don't know what shocked him more, the fact that Squall had called him freely dad, or the fact that he and Quistis are an item. But he was glad for his son. It thought it funny that Rinoa had play the same role to his son than Julia had played to him. The two women had helped to open their heart to their true love. Laguna can't help himself but laugh when he see again that the two young people have already forget him, and they were kissing again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the next months Squall left his position as the commander of the Seed. And Quistis resigned from her position as a Seed too. No one think better about this fact until they receveid an invitation to Quistis and Squall's wedding. Laguna had offered them some job, and they have accepted. Now they all live together with Elone and Kiros and Ward like the true family they were meant to be. It would take some time for Squall to forgive completely his father, but their relationship had become greater and that's all what Laguna wished.

Rinoa was there the day of their wedding. She had become a good friend of Squall after their break up, and she had even managed to make Seifer polite with Squall. Quistis had begun to know Rinoa better and even if she will never become best friend with the woman, the two of them have become dear friends. The first meetings were ackward at last, but now they both have forgiven the other. Rinoa don't wanted to marry so young so she had decided for a long engagement. She looked very happy with Seifer.

Two years after their wedding, Quistis give birth to a blond haired, grey/blue eyed girl. They named her Raine in the honor of her grand-mother. And three years after that she give birth to a chestnuts haired sky blue eyes boy named Logan. After that two more children were birth, a girl name Hope and a boy named Luke. Quistis and Squall being orphaned have wanted a big family, and they have their wish granted. And when laguna had step up from his place as president of Esthar, no one had wondered why his son had take the place. Seifer too had take the head of Galbadia after his father-in-law had passed. And now the two of them worked together to prevent an other sorceress war to happen again. They don't know if they have changed the future, but they will do their best for this future to never happen. And their children would do it too.

End.

Finally ! My first story I have ever write is finished. Sorry for letting you wait so long. My first draft was a lot longer than this, but I now have other interest than FF8. Let me know what you think of this story. Bye.


End file.
